


A musicians heart

by Amorina21



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Orchestra, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Galra Keith (Voltron), Galra!Keith, M/M, Music AU, Piano
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-03
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-19 08:44:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8198696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amorina21/pseuds/Amorina21
Summary: Lance is a famous piano player, traveling the universe hoping to be invited to the ANIC, the biggest musical appreciation event one could dream of attending. He finally gets the invitation. Upon arriving on Altea, he meets a fluffy scowling Galran named Keith; also a piano player, who seems to run away whenever he sees Lance. The Galran's songs sound like a cry for help. This makes Lance want to see the Galran smile, never realizing that he's fallen hard for him.Not realizing until much later, that this isn't the first time he fell for him.





	1. Feeling despair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :) For someone who didn't even think of writing my own FFs until last week, I sure keep churning them out. I'm sorry! *bows* I hope you'll enjoy. This FF probably won't have that many chapters, depending on how much I can write. Also, from wednesday onwards I'll have a few days of late shifts to work, so I'll probably only be able to write at night.
> 
> Anyways, enjoy ^^

Lance is the sort of guy who flirts with anyone who wasn’t on the tree in three ticks. Quite a few have been lovestruck after meeting him. Who can blame them? He is handsome with his tanned skin, short brown hair and oceanblue eyes. He’s a gifted musician too, who travels the universe, attending concerts and championships. He usually won or placed really good. Playing the piano gave him life; listening and watching him play the piano is fun. He struck the keys animatedly while laughing or even singing along his bouncy pop-tunes. And that’s really only critique he gets from the judges; he deviates too much from a classical player, but he doesn’t care about that. He loves the piano, loves making people and aliens alike smile.

Naturally, Lance is ecstatic when he’s invited to play at the Altean National Independence Ceremony (ANIC for short). It was every musicians’ dream to be handed an invitation for ANIC. A few ticks of playing and one would have immediate international fame because the ceremony will be broadcasted throughout the universe. When it’s time, Lance packs his belongings and clambers into his blue lion-like spaceship. He pats the cool metal and chuckles.

“Let us leave this planet, Blue!” Lance orders dramatically. “I’m invited to the ANIC! Can you believe it? Mum would be so proud of me…,” Lance becomes quiet for a bit until he can hear his lion humming softly. He smiles again.

“Yeah, I’m fine. Don’t worry Blue.” With that he takes his seat and they take off. Blue creates a wormhole shortly after charging her energy with spaceparticles and they appear in front of the Altean planet.

Lance lands Blue at the landing docks and just takes his backpack with him when he leaves. As soon as he is a few meters away, Blue’s shield goes up and her eyes dormant. Lance takes a quick glance at the other parked spaceships, and is both surprised and confused when he sees a yellow and green lion, much like his Blue in their dormant state a little further away. He cocks his head to the side. Why did their sight seem so familiar? Placing a hand on his suddenly aching chest, he tries to calm himself, feeling one of his rare anxiety attacks coming fast and hard. Shaking his head to clear his mind again, he runs towards the ginormous building that is being decorated at the moment, and will later serve to be the main hall for the ANIC. Taking deep stuttering breaths, he leans against the wall and hums his mothers' lullaby to calm him down.

As he leans against the building, he can hear a faint piano playing. He opens his eyes and looks up to a small window that is tilted open. Somebody seems to be practicing already. He quickly walks to the entrance and shows his invitation to the Altean attendant who, in return, gives him a VIP pass. He thanks him and enters quickly, following the faint tune. He finds one of the doors leading to the higher positioned seats; the hall is sort of like a theatre. Rows of seats, covered in purple satin are aligned from high up at the back, until the much lower bottom seats that end directly surrounding the oval stage.

Lance can barely make out the player due to the dim lights. He looks human from the distance, but strangely purple? Were those ears? He wasn't sure and couldn’t be bothered at the moment. Plopping down on one of the higher seats, Lance closes his eyes to the slow song, intently listening. Picking up speed, the sad melody becomes faster, its tone deep and the lower keys reverberate through Lance’s chest.

While keeping his eyes closed, he suddenly sees images of a huge oddly colored humanoid robot; was that Blue as a leg? Suddenly, the robot falls apart and crashes to the ground. Lance can feel sadness and loneliness creeping up on him. He feels like he should know more about that robot, but can’t really remember what. Something drips on his hand and when he looks down he notices that he’s crying.

Startled, he wipes his tears away and sniffs quietly. What was happening? To distract himself, Lance gets up and walks down towards the stage where the piano and its master reside. The song finishes just as the brunette arrives at the bottom.

The piano player lets out a breath, as if he’d been holding it throughout the whole song. He slumps forward like he's about to collapse, but catches himself in time. He kind of looks miserable and Lance feels a tug of sympathy in his heart.

Lance coughs into his hands and the guy jumps before turning towards him. Lance blinks. Oh, he was a Galran, not a human; Lances realizes when he is looking into glaring, almost glowing yellow eyes. Strangely though, the Galran looks as though he just saw a ghost. Of course, Lance was just too handsome to be real.

“What are you doing here?,” the Galran asked sounding slightly agitated.

“I... I want to test the piano before playing tonight. The piece you played… that was uh… amazing. Sad, but really amazing. I’m the super famous Lance, by the way, and you?”

Instead of answering, the Galran got up while scowling furiously, looking very defeated when he drove a clawed hand over his furry head. The fur there was thicker, darker and longer, it kind of reminded Lance of a raven colored mullet. He hates mullets, he can’t really say why though. Must be because they’re a disgrace to fashion. The Galran ears became flat and he growled slightly at Lance before he turned around and just left him there.

Lance jumps up on stage.

“Hey! Nobody just leaves me standing! Nope, no way, nada! That-is-just _SUPER_ rude! Come back here or I’ll follow you!,” Lance shouts after him, but ultimately has to follow since the Galran didn’t come back at his threat. Or at least try, but the purple dude just disappeared. Lance huffs in frustration and crosses his arms. He goes back to the stage and starts playing the piano; a happy tune. Lance wants to rid himself of the lingering sadness that the Mullet-Galra had implanted in his head with his song. While playing, he makes a few adjustments to get a feel for the grand piano. It was quite beautiful, shimmering thanks to the black varnish. It's been tuned and Lance feels all giddy about playing on such a magnificent instrument. While tapping the keys, he thinks about the Galran again.

How could anybody force the piano to sound so full of sorrow? How could someone feel so much pain to be able to portray it for everyone to hear? It sounded so desperate, so broken… so _familiar_.

Lance groans. He couldn’t stop thinking about it. He wants to let the guy hear one of his songs. Maybe that would cheer him up, although the Galra didn’t really deserve it after he was being such an asshole to him. Lance ponders about if he would meet him again, before remembering that he’s probably a performer at the ANIC too. So it is very likely that they would meet at least backstage during the performance again. Lance decides to confront him then, and ask what his deal is.


	2. Sense of Familiarity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for switching to the past tense, I find it easier to write and I don't have to correct as much. That said, if any major errors crop up, feel free to point them out. I hope you enjoy the story as much as I do. This was meant to be a one-shot, but I am too impatient for that and split it into chapters.

After playing for around thirty minutes, Lance's fingers left the piano and he stood up. Rolling his neck, he clutched his bag and went to explore the rest of the grand building. It was huge, bathed in warm illuminations. The ceiling was high up, easily fitting the ‘bigger’ guests he guessed. The walls were adorned with beautiful paintings and portraits of the Altean monarchy. He recognized the previous King Alfor and the current Queen Allura. Her long wallowing white hair framed her dark skin. Her pink specks on her cheeks glowed gently and her lips were curved up, smiling. Even her portrait emitted an aura of comfort and Lance felt himself smiling.

.

She really was a fitting queen. In her years of reign, Allura had united many previously torn planets. Lance wasn't sure of the whole history. Bits and pieces seemed to escape his memory. But the Galran Empire had waged a ten-thousand-year long war with the universe. Led by Zarkon, they had caused nothing but destruction and pain. Lances own planet, earth had been wiped of the face of the universe. Along with his family, friends, everything. Lance was all alone. Only few humans were known to have survived, mainly the astronauts that had been in space already.

Zarkon had been defeated around four or five years ago, but he couldn't quite recall how. And whenever he tried to look it up, the only word he could remember was Voltron. So this Voltron guy must have defeated Zarkon. The name rang in his head, daring him to remember more. But he never did.

.

A noise shook him from his thoughts and Lance realized that he was still standing in front of Allura’s painting.

"Hey buddy, you spaced out there pretty badly. Is everything fine?" a warm, worried voice called out from behind him.

Lance turned around to see a big guy his age in front of him. He was taller and also a lot sturdier than his rather scrawny self. His skin was tanned; his hair a rich brown and he was human. He wore a yellowish robe that was laced with gold at the seams. His brown eyes were checking Lance out, expression unreadable.

"Sorry, but do I know you?" the big guy asked bewildered.

Lance shook his head.

"Not personally. Yet. I’m the great pianist Lance!" he quickly introduced himself and put his hand forward. He felt shaken; not only did he have the feeling that he should know this guy, but the guy himself apparently thought so too.

"Huh. Must've mistaken you for someone else then. I'm Hunk! I take it you must be there for the ANIC? Me too! I play the Cello and occasionally the bass tuba. Really nice to meet you. I was just taking a look around but I'm afraid I got lost. This place really is too big!" Hunk complained while having that huge grin on his face. Lance decided that the liked the overgrown teddy bear.

"Fear not! Now we can both be lost and dwell in despair." Lance laughed.

"I'd rather not buddy. I need to get back to Pidge or he'll be really mad with me. "

Lance nearly snorted. Pidge, what a strange name. Even more strange was the fact that he sort of associated the name with a girl. Maybe the Altean air was messing with his head.

"Then let's go find your _pitch_ ,' Lance suggested while snickering and walked off with Hunk.

.

Together they mapped out the building and somehow found their way to the grand hall where a big welcoming party was currently held for all the musicians. These chatted with each other in a friendly manner, despite the races being completely different. It was a true alien banquet. A wide staircase led from the higher levels to the bottom where the counters stood. Servants shuffled in between the mass, balancing both empty and full trays.

"Oi, how come I didn't know about that? There is food! And drinks! And check out the chicks! I'm in heaven!'

Lance scuffled from table to table, dragging Hunk along and trying out everything. There was a green goo on one of the tables, that Lance instinctively made a large curve around. He could feel the horrible taste by just looking at it.

Hunk followed him and stuffed his mouth with all the delicious foods and moaned with bliss. "Tis Stuff's so good!'

Lance grinned and was busy shoveling his own mouth full when he noticed something purple pass him. He turned to see the Galran piano player who had just walked past him.

He started to follow, but was grabbed by the arm. "I see Pidge! Let's go! You _have_ to meet him, you'll love him, I just know it!" Hunk pressed and pushed him towards a small human dressed in black trousers and a green jacket. The green reminded him of the goo from earlier. Sporting some huge glasses, the kid turned towards him and Lance was, like before with Hunk, struck with a familiarity he couldn't place.

Pidge raised his eyebrows.

"Who is this weirdo Hunk? Didn’t I tell you to stick close to me so you wouldn’t get in trouble?"

"Hey I’m no trouble!" Lance interrupted Hunk before the latter could get his first word out.

"I'm Lance, a great piano player and a great companion! Dare to say otherwise!", he challenged Pidge who only snorted, not impressed.

Hunk moved between them, trying to explain the situation.

"I was lost and met Lance. We found our way back here and were hungry so we ate a bite first. And then I found you again. Lance, this is Pidge, my best friend. He plays the violin. We often perform as a duet."

"Huh, violin? Neat!" praised Lance and he could swear that Pidge blushed a little.

.

They were interrupted in their little talk when the aliens and surrounding people, suddenly quieted down.

"Introducing to you the host of Altean national Independence Ceremony: Queen Allura!" announced a moderator and everyone proceeded to bow. Well, everyone except the Galran, Lance noticed. He wasn't the only one who noticed. He heard a few angry hisses from the other guests. The mullet-head ignored them though.

On the upper steps, Queen Allura appeared; dressed in a simply, skin tight dress that flowed elegantly with her every moment. The bottom part of the dress was adorned with five parallel streaks; blue, green, yellow, red and black. They curved downwards from her left hip to her right foot and seemed to symbolize something.

Her gaze travelled through the hall. She paused upon seeing Lance, Hunk and Pidge. A small knowing smile came and went so fast that Lance wasn't sure if he'd only imagined that. She continued to look at the guests and again, her look paused when she noticed the still standing, not bowing pianist. Everybody held their breath, as if expecting some punishment. After all, the Galran, of all aliens, showed no respect to the Queen. He should be grateful enough to even be invited to the ANIC. He should be grateful to even still live many guests thought. Lance realized at that moment that he was actually the only Galran he has seen on Altea so far.

Many Galran’s had it rough after the war, facing discrimination and hatred wherever they went. Lance knew that all too well. He had once tried to break up a fight between seven aliens against one defenseless elderly Galran. He couldn't save the Galran though and he had died. The memory of it still pained him.

Queen Allura moved down the stairs as if floating. She walked towards the Galran and stood in front of him. Everyone in the hall seemed to involuntarily hold their breath.

Suddenly Queen Allura wrapped the slightly smaller Galran in her arms. He looked surprised, but tranquil at the same time and murmured something into her ear before reciprocating her hug by pulling her close. Queen Allura closed her eyes, suddenly on the verge of tears.

Then they pulled apart again and Allura motioned for everyone to rise. She ignored the incredulous looks on everybody’s faces and smiled warmly.

"Thank you all for being here tonight. It means a lot to me. The yearly Altean National Independence ceremony is a tradition I'd like to continue for many years. It is the biggest musical event in the universe and a celebration of diversity. I invite you to feel at home here and to stay as long as you like. Tomorrow will be the greatest concert. The order of playing will be released shortly, flyers with the information will be passed around and the players thus be informed. Should any questions arise, feel free to ask any staff member. For now, enough with the stiff talk. Please, enjoy yourselves." Queen Allura concluded and the guests applauded.

The Queen turned again to the Galran and they exchanged a few words. She glanced to the trio and smiled. She patted his shoulder in what looked like encouragement. His clawed fists curled and he shook his head before leaving. She looked dejectedly after him and gave a sigh before smiling again and attending to the other guests.

Lance, this time unstopped by Hunk, took off after him. The purple guy seemed to notice that Lance was chasing him. Quickening his stride, he disappeared behind a corner. When Lance arrived at the corner, the Galran had vanished. Lance cursed. What was that all about!? When he returned, he perceived that Queen Allura was speaking to Pidge and Hunk. She seemed at ease, her previously very clear and formal tongue, becoming chopped and rough. She sounded like she was talking to friends. Hunk and Pidge had no problem with that, even though they showed her great respect in return; clearly awed by the attention they were getting.

He joined them and bowed in front of the Queen.

"Good day my beautiful Queen Allura. I wish to thank you for your kind invite to the ANIC. I've been waiting for years. My name is the prestigious..."

"Lance, I know who you are very well.", Allura chipped in and smiled warmly.

"Oh, you must be following my music very closely then, Milady."

"It has indeed cheered me up many times whenever I felt down. I am glad we could meet up aga-" Allura coughed suddenly and averted her eyes. "Which song will you be playing tonight?" she asked curiously. Pidge couldn't be fooled. He looked at the Queen who avoided his stern gaze. Lance thought something was odd, but the chance to boast about his upcoming performance was really all he needed to delve right into a lengthy description as to why his song will make the most outstanding recital of the evening.

The Queen listened, smiling to herself while Pidge only yawned and Hunk continued to fill his belly.

.

Approximately thirty minutes later came a small audible ringing, and following the sound emanated the attendants who were passing around the promised flyers. Lance eagerly grabbed a copy and checked the playing order. Naturally, Queen Allura was the grand opening, being first. He was going to play third. Pidge and Hunk were sixth. He looked at the names and instruments of all the musicians when he suddenly read a name that seemed to strike a chord. He paused.

"Who is Keith?", Lance asked the Queen who was just about to leave.

She froze for a second and then looked Lance into the eyes as if searching for something. Apparently she didn’t find it when her shoulders fell.  
"He's the Galran Pianist; he is a very close friend of mine and who has been at the ANIC for the last four years on a regular basis. "

"He what?! How come I don't remember him playing?" Lance asked incredulous. No way he would forget a former enemy playing the piano. He had seen all the recent ANICs and couldn't recall the talented Galran at all.

Queen Allura only shrugged and walked off, having more important matters to do than to jog Lance's mind.

Pidge tugged at Lance's sleeve.

"Does he bother you that much? You even tried to follow him before."

"Yes of course, he doesn't smile! Even when the Queen herself spares some time for her. She's so beautiful, why doesn't he smile at her? Why doesn't he smile at all? I heard him play today, it was horrible!"

Hunk raised his eyebrows.

"You mean he can't play?"

"No! He can, really god, but... the poor piano has to obey to his whims and it makes me sad."

"You seem awfully focused on that guy. Careful, he _is_ a Galran. A former enemy. Queen Allura might trust him, but you shouldn't provoke him. I saw it when he hugged the Queen, he has a knife in his belt." Pidge warned sternly and Lance raised his eyebrows.

"He wouldn't be able to sneak something in there; security is way too tight." Lance argued.

"He probably isn't subjected to these checks because he's close to the queen. Just be alert, okay?" came Pidge's retort and Lance huffed.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry. There's nothing the great Lance can handle. Anyway, since I made two new great friends, how about we hit the dancefloor tonight?"

"Thanks for the offer, but we gotta practice," both of them quickly declined.

"You can join us though and let us know what you think!" Hunk grinned brightly.

"That sounds great! I’ll bring some booze and totally convince you to drink anyway. We'll be sober by tomorrow so chill. We're all just humans in space having some fun.”

Pidge quieted at that and Hunk placed a hand on his shoulder.

Lance furrowed his eyebrows. "I get it, being human is a touchy subject. I'm sorry." he apologized in earnest and Hunk smiled, giving Pidge a pat on the back.

"No harm done. Let's go."


	3. Conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise? ^^" I know I meant to update this back in december but with the VLD Countdown and Secret Santa & work, I just couldn't make it. So here is a new chapter which you'll hopefully enjoy ^^ Just a reminder that I will not drop any of my started project, I just sometimes take longer ^^
> 
> Can I still say "happy new year"? I'll do it anyway and wish all of you lots of health ^^ Thank you all for sticking with me and supporting my you fanfiction career - I love you :3

When planet Altea rotated and the sky darkened with the setting sun, Lance was still in his room. All the musicians had their own two-room apartment in a hotel that was situated a few hundred feet from the grand hall. Everything in the hotel was pure luxury, a showcase of the peace and wealth that came with Zarkon’s defeat. A clock hologram on a wall displayed the time in the preferred timezone. Lance kept the earthly seconds as a reminder of his destroyed home.

He lay on the comfortable bed and hummed Keith’s sad piano song. Slowly rolling on onto his side, he got up and dressed. Somehow, meeting Keith had left him distraught and he couldn’t really pinpoint at why. Approaching seven o’clock he decided that he had to stop being gloomy. He had promised Pidge and Hunk that he’d come to their practice, he had no time to feel down. Lance dressed up nicely and locked the room after exiting.

Still humming to himself he walked through the hotel, grabbing a hotel guide from a stand at the wall, checking the facilities the hotel offered. They included a spa area (he’d make sure to go there), a training hall, various rooms to practice music in, a swimming pool, a vast library and a dinner hall.

  
Lance had agreed to meet Pidge and Hunk in one of the music rooms, the one labeled five. In order to get there, he’d have to pass the training hall. After making sure he got the instructions right, he started heading towards the training hall. Lance arrived there fairly soon when he realized that the lights in the training hall were on. That surprised him, he couldn’t think of a reason that one of the musicians would train at this hour. Curious, he entered the hall and froze in his spot.

Keith was the one training. Somehow, that didn’t surprise Lance. But he’d never seen a Galran dressed in only a tight black shirt and similar trousers. Keith was fighting against a gladiator, armed with only his knife. Lance figured that this must be the knife that Pidge had been talking about. And boy, did Keith know how to use it. He never saw a more skilled fighter. Keith was fast, slashing at the gladiator’s joints and slowly dismantling it. The gladiator was felled in a few swipes.

“Initiate gladiator level twenty!”, Keith grunted, barely out of breath and resumed his fighting stance just before a fearsome gladiator dropped from above. Lance noticed how smooth his voice sounded, a detail that seemed to have escaped him the first time. In fact, Lance suddenly noticed a lot of things like the way Keith’s short purple fur on his arms rippled whenever his muscles flexed; or the way his ears flicked back and forth, hearing the gladiator move and moving to avoid taking hits; or how his fighting style reminded him a lot of human martial arts.

Basically, Lance was completely mesmerized. He couldn’t shake the growing feeling of familiarity. He somehow knew Keith, but that was impossible. After all, Lance couldn’t even remember Keith attending the last four ANIC’s . When Keith was pushed back by the gladiator in what looked like a painful hit, Lance made a small noise of worry. Keith’s ears flicked and he turned his head to look at Lance. His golden eyes widened and he didn’t even see the next hit coming. Lance couldn’t warn him in time and moved to protect him. He was too far away though and Keith was kicked into the nearest wall. Lance halted, realizing his hands position, held in front of him as if wanting to shoot a gun. Confused, he lowered his hands and looked up at Keith.

The Galran moaned in pain before growling “End training sequence!”. The gladiator immediately stiffened and disappeared. Lance was by his side in seconds.

“Hey, are you hurt? Those last two hits must’ve hurt…. Shit! You’re bleeding!” Lance exclaimed when he saw a dark, wet patch of fur on Keith’s head where he must have hit the wall.

Keith pushed his hands away.

“I’m fine. It’s your fault anyway for distracting me!”

Lance paled a little. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.”

Keith growled, clearly growing frustrated. “Don’t apologize, I shouldn’t be distracted so easily in the first place. Still, can you please go now?”

“Not before you tell me why you’re avoiding me!”

“I’m not.”

“Liar! You ran away, TWICE!”

“I had business to attend to.”

Lance rolled his eyes, slowly getting angry, face flushing red. He pulled out a handkerchief and pressed it onto Keith’s bleeding wound who winced at the pain and pushed him away again, this time harder and snarling.

“Don’t TOUCH me!”

Lance backed off, hands raised.

“Will you please just tell me what’s going on? Because ever since I heard you play my head has been all strange. And I have a feeling you know something, that you’re the root of everything. I feel like I know you and I had strange visions when you played in the hall back there. Even your god-damn mullet is familiar!”

When Galran’s paled, Lance noticed, their dark nose became slightly whitish. Keith’s lips were pressed into a thin line and he stood up, suddenly breathing heavily.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about. Just leave me alone Lance!”

“H..how do you know my name?”

“You introduced yourself, remember?”

“Ah.. right…”, Lance recalled, confused by the ease of their bickering.

Keith looked at him and backed off when Lance moved close, not giving up on the conversation.

“Tell me Keith, do we know each other? Why can’t I remember you? Why don’t I remember that you’ve been at the last four ANIC’s?!”

  


Suddenly the door swooshed open and Hunk entered.

“Lance? there you are! What are you doing here? Did you forget about meeting us?” he questioned before stopping himself and looking to Keith.

Keith made use of the distraction and stormed out of the training hall so fast that neither could stop him. Lance yelled in frustration and Hunk shrunk back.

“No, sorry buddy, I didn’t forget. I wanted to ask Keith something but he’s been avoiding my questions. I cornered him here”, Lance replied and look at his blood-soaked handkerchief, worry stifling his anger. Eventually he would get Keith to talk. For now, Lance hoped that the purple mullet would take care of his wound.

“Let’s go Hunk. I’m sorry to have made you guys wait.”

“Don’t worry, I thought you might have gotten lost. The hotel is HUGE” he spread his arms wide to make his point and Lance chuckled.

“You’re right”, he agreed before he left with Hunk to go to Pidge, casting one last look in the direction Keith had disappeared to.

  


__________________________________________

Back in his room, Keith held onto the sink with both hands, leaning heavily against it, letting the water wash out the blood from the towel he had used to clean and dry his head wound. His fur had completely disappeared; leaving bare skin, a black mullet and intense violet eyes.

His breath came in short puffs and he stared at his reflection, quietly whispering to himself.

“Don’t let him get to you Keith… when ANIC is over they’ll just forget everything again, no matter how much they manage to remember.”

  
  
A tear fell into the sink, immediately washed away by the flowing water.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because it's been so long, I had to reread the whole story to get back into it. I didn't count the times I winced because I found my wording terrible ^^" I'll adjust some of it later on. Also, happy birthday Hunk! :3 & Only 7 days to go!

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Twitter https://twitter.com/Fortressen  
> aaaaaaand my Tumblr https://fortressen.tumblr.com/
> 
> Please comment and let me know what you think ^^


End file.
